As is known in the art, most non-trivial packet switched networks require switch based lookup routing tables to properly route a packet in the fault free case. However, when a fault; such as a link failure has occurred, some fabric management (including management redundancy) must isolate the fault, and reprogram the appropriate tables to route traffic around the failed link, or switch.